


Please Not Him

by disaster_dan



Series: We're Supposed to Hail Hydra [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hydra AU, Hydra Peter Parker, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Physical Abuse, Pining, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_dan/pseuds/disaster_dan
Summary: Sometimes the Cadet screamed.In his sleep.





	Please Not Him

Sometimes the Cadet screamed.

In his sleep.

And the Asset wasn’t forced to rush to him. He didn’t have to go hush him. He had no obligation to check up on the Cadet. He was free to ignore him. It wasn’t like the screams or crying bothered him. He was desynthesized of that a long time ago.

He could spend the night along the other agents, drinking away and watching the men gather and play games, hear them cackle at mindless things they said. The Asset could sit by and...he could sit by. He wouldn’t laugh or play games, he could accept a drink just for the hell of it. He wouldn’t be tired the following day after staying up all night. Hydra desynthesized the Asset of a few things. Except maybe a few. Like the Cadet.

“You bet your mother’s liver you ain’t passing this round, Randell.”

“Это лучше чем то, что у тебя между ног.”

The Asset stared out of the group silently drinking the throat burning beer the men liked so much. In the distance he heard the beginnings of it.Cadet’s screams. That was three minutes ago. Any longer and it would get louder. He wasn’t about to risk the screams become screams of pain. The men wanted the Asset around simply for the joy of having him was a weapon, they liked what he did, they liked seeing him as a reminder of their most recent victory. The weapon of glory. 

Timing himself, the Asset stood up and drank the bottle away. He stared off into the distance. He stared off to where he’d make route to the Cadet.

“Where ya headed, Winter?” They didn’t particularly expect the Asset to answer, but answering would lessen the risk of them nagging he stayed or being followed after he left. 

“Done for night.” He grumbled making target to where he was going.

The men luckily ignored as the Asset steadily made his way to a certain hall where weapons were stored. In this case the spider and the soldier. Those weapons should have been stored away in cryo by some weeks back. They had no upcoming events, their use was not needed. The Asset didn’t know why they didn’t throw them back in the capsule. He preferred that if it meant the Cadet not being touched. If it meant him not being aware.

As he walked through the compound the screams got louder, closer and it was only a matter of time before another agent would find the Cadet and punish him. And nobody punished the Cadet but the Asset. Fucking nobody. He would prefer the Cadet to be frozen in time if it meant he didn’t have to be awake or conscious through what his mind was forced to endure, forced to rewatch, forced to do. 

As the Cadet entered the hallway he saw someone had nearly beat him to the cell. On the other end of the hall he saw an agent making his way to the cell. With a baton.

He had to fucking bolt. He had to make it to the Cadet before the bastard did. 

_Protocol_ _Broken_.

_ C a d e t. _

The Asset sped to the cell. Luckily, the agent stopped and noticed the soldier make his way to the Cadet’s cell too. Luckily indeed. 

“Я держу это под контролем. Уходи.” the soldier growled as he walked up to the man holding a weapon that could likely knock him out. If there was fifteen of them it could. 

“Вы можете держать это под контролем?”

“Да.” The Asset snapped, wanting the man to leave him off and most importantly keep his damn distance to what wasn’t his. The agent however only eyed the soldier suspiciously. It seemed  _ he _ wanted to take care of it himself. But the Cadet wasn’t his.

“Отвали!” he barked, suddenly his arm whirring violently. The agent tensed and tightened his hold on the baton. What match could he possibly put up with the Winter Soldier? If he wanted to die he could try. The soldier leaned close enough to snarl into the man’s face. “Я сказал, что справлюсь. Ты хочешь, блин, умереть?”

With not much of a choice left, the agent huffed out angrily before giving a quick glare to the cell and marching off. The Asset doubted he would tell anybody. He told anybody and the only thing he would get in return is a troop of mockery about the Soldier telling him off.

With the agent out of sight, the Asset rushed inside the cell, pushing open the door. Inside the cell, the body of the Cadet curled and flinched, his cries muffled away by biting into something. 

“Hey.” The asset closed the door behind him and rushed to the younger assassin. “Hey. Wake up.” The Asset reaches his hand out to the Cadet’s. He had to rip away the Cadet’s hand from his own mouth. He bit himself enough to bleed.

The spider flinched and turned to look at his... At his Asset. 

“Asset-?”

“You need to be quiet.” The older weapon ordered. “Someone heard you, what if I didn’t?” 

“You always do.”

“Don’t talk back to me.” He hissed. “Someone was about to walk in.”

The Cadet yelped when the Asset’s metal hand suddenly gripped one of his wrists and tightened a painful hold. The Cadet tried to pull back only to hear a whirr and the grip become harder.

“Next time you keep quiet.” the older whispered harshly.

“You weren’t here-”

A hard slap to his face interrupted the Cadet. The Asset yanked him, making the Cadet look at him in the eyes. The Cadet didn’t understand the situation.

“If I’m here or not it doesn’t matter.” The Asset pointed at the entrance. “That door is the only thing between you and them.”

The Cadet’s breathing began to shake but he swallowed down a sob and he glared at his mentor. “It doesn’t matter. They come here when they want. They are in charge. You do the same and you disappear.” the last sentence the younger male snarled darkly. “It doesn’t matter if they hear me. You do worse.”

The Asset let go of the Cadet. The younger weapon pulled his now bruised wrist to his chest and tried to not mind the lasting sting of the slap. The Asset hit him sometimes, but four out of ten times it seemed the Asset hit him just to prove a point; he was above the Cadet.

The Cadet scurried to the furthest end of the bunk, glaring to where his comrade wasn’t. 

The Cadet followed like he was supposed to and that got him one reward. He didn’t disappear. He didn’t end up on  _ the chair. _ If he disobeyed like the Asset, it would be worse. To hell if he cried sometimes, he wasn’t breaking rules or instructions. He was made to follow and comply and he did just that.

“They will think you don’t work.” the soldier explained.

“Don’t care.”

“They can’t see you crying.” the Asset growled. The Cadet shrugged its shoulders as if it was no big deal.

“They’ll only just punish me.”

The Asset’s metal flung punched the wall making the Cadet jump in fright at the cracking stone. 

“Don’t get heard.” he snarled.  _ Don’t hurt him _

  
  


_ Please _ .

  
  


_ Keep him safe.  _

  
  


“I’ll do worse.” 

The Asset stood and walked out of the cell. He would have shut the door behind him but he knew  _ someone _ would follow. He should set better rules, not let the Cadet drift out of line. He should set boundaries, boundaries that should have never been crossed between him and the Cadet. But it didn’t matter anymore. Not now.

Once in the Asset’s cell, someone leaning their head against his back wasn’t a surprise. 

“Cadet.” the younger assassin had followed behind the man, beating back his tears and sobs. He didn’t want to be away from his mentor. His protection.

“Can I stay here?” 

The Asset didn’t have to answer, and the Cadet knew the answer. 

They didn’t sleep right away. Both sat on the cold bunk side by side. The Asset let the younger lean his head against him and  _ quietly _ cry away his nightmares. The Asset’s hand was held tightly by the spider. In a public setting, he wouldn’t allow this. But they were alone. So it was fine for now. The Asset didn’t hold his hand back. He didn’t know how hard to hold the Cadet without hurting him. He let the Cadet hold him instead.

He should be able to put the Cadet straight in line without feeling that nudge in his chest, without feeling a flutter of an emotion he couldn’t put a name on. He should be able to do many things without the Cadet being his reason to or not to. He should probably set himself in line first before working on the Cadet. 

The Cadet ended up falling asleep in position like many times before when on missions. The Asset hoped the younger one didn’t wake up when he wiped away the remaining trails of tears. His side of his face had a light color red from the Asset’s strike. There was lingering bruises and cuts from past incidents.. He did his steady best to lay him on the bunk that was not at all comfortable. The Asset was never comfortable on his bunk. Maybe tonight with the Cadet it would.

The Asset didn’t have nightmares. The Cadet did. Luckily, none of the Hydra agents knew. If they knew the Cadet had an absent conscious they would surely place him on The Chair. The Asset did a well enough job to hide that though, with some sacrifices. 

The Cadet was his and his only. Nobody else’s. 

Dark and cold, the cell housed the weapons. The Asset gave up on sitting on the edge and laid with the Cadet. He didn’t plan on sleeping that night. There was a high chance the Cadet would continue his nightmare cycle and the Asset didn’t bear the thought of him getting heard. 

He shook the Cadet softly when he began to hear quiet whimpers, whisper him to be still when the Cadet squirmed and flinched in his nightmares. The smaller hands found the Asset’s top and gripped with his life. His knuckles white out, small tears escaped the corner of his eyes.

He was scared, the Asset knew that. He couldn’t make it better. He could only try to keep him quiet through the rest of the night. In the morning he would be awake, he wouldn’t have to deal with nightmares. That was long hours away, but they could make it. 

Sometimes the Asset thought of things he shouldn’t think about. Thoughts not installed by his commanders. Rabid thoughts. Putrid. About him and the Cadet. He tried to vanish them with thinking about missions. Being real close to the Cadet in the middle of the night wasn’t helping. 

He did nothing. He didn’t act on them. They didn’t hold the same liberty the agents had with random women. The Cadet wasn’t a woman, which made it worse.

The hours passed, the Asset hushing away every sound from the Cadet. 

With enough time, the Asset would make the Cadet a perfect soldier. 

A perfect soldier. Nothing else.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from my unannounced trip and I'm back to writing! 
> 
> I'm taking time to work on YourLifeBeforeMine but Hydra boys are still going !
> 
> Drop by my [Tumblr](https://disaster-dan.tumblr.com) and request a few things :)


End file.
